villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kate Argent
Kate Argent is the main antagonist of Season 4 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She is a werewolf hunter and member of the family that leads them. She is the sister of Chris Argent, and daughter of Gerard Argent. She is also the aunt of Allison Argent, one of the protagonists and Scott's love interest. She has a fantastic hate for werewolves and would gladly kill an innocent one without hesitation and is willing to use humans as collateral damage. She is one of the two main antagonists of Season 1, the tertiary antagonist for Season 3b, and the main antagonist of Season 4. She was portrayed by Jill Wagner. Biography Backstory Six years prior to the series, she seduced an underage Derek Hale, from whom she obtained secrets from his family. This was likely under her father's orders. Later she leads a group of arsonists to burn down the Hale house with Derek's entire family in it. Doing so she knowingly killed a family of innocent werewolves, including children and Derek's human relatives, which broke three very important rules of the hunters code. Sometime afterwards she left with her family. Return to Beacon Hills In season one, her brother, Chris, returns to Beacon Hills with his wife Victoria and daughter Allison. She eventually returns when she gets word of an Alpha werewolf killing people in Beacon Hills. She also finds out there are two Beta's, Derek and Scott, who the Alpha is trying to recrut. She tries to get Allison to learn about werewolves and inforce her world view on her. She eventually abducts Derek and tortures him, eventually using him to reveal that werewolves are real to Allison and tells her that they are all evil monsters. Death On the night of Beacon Hills High winter formal, Allison finds out Scott is a werewolf. Not willing to put his daughter in danger, Chris tries to have Allison taken out of Beacon Hills by Kate, who has other plans. Kate takes Allison to hunt down Scott. Chris eventually finds out the truth about Kate and her murder of the Hale family, and that Scott is an innocent werewolf. When Scott is cornered at the Hale house, he is wounded. When Allison hesitates, Kate pushes her to the ground and aims to Scott. Chris show's up and threatens her life, revealing her true nature to Allison as being a remorseless homicidal maniac and monstrous psychopath. At that moment Peter arrives and attacks them, he personally attacks Kate and forces her to apologiese for his family's murder. When she does, it doens't ring true and Peter rips out her throat. Post Mortem In season two, she is blamed for the murders the Alpha commited and her involvement in the Hale Arson is revealed. This gained small media coverage of her funreal. Because of this her father arrives in Beacon Hills and declares that all werewolves will be killed to avenge Kate, however it turns out he's using her death as an excuse to get bitten by the new alpha, Derek, to cure him of his cancer. Revival It is revealed in seasons 3-4 that not only has Peter's scratch not killed her, but has also turned her into a Nagual (aka a were-jaguar). It is also revealed that she is in control of these creatures known as "Berserkers". Notes *Kate, next to Peter Hale, is arguably the most recurring antagonist in the series. First being one of the two main antagonists of Season 1, the tertiary antagonist of Season 3b, and the main antagonist of Season 4. Though, seeing as how Peter was an anti-hero in the second and third seasons (and arguably in one and four as well), Kate fits the role best. *Kate's unforgivable act in leading the Hale arson also ironically makes her responsible for Scott getting bitten by Peter as had she not ruthlessly murdered the Alpha's family, Peter would not have been driven by revenge. *The reason Kate is considered the tertiary antagonist of Season 3b is due to the fact that for the first two episodes she taunts Allison in her dreams and in the final two episodes she comes back in real life and attempts to kill Ethan, Aiden and Derek. *While The Benefactor serves as a big threat for a portion of the season and eventually Peter Hale begins working with her, Kate can be considered the main antagonist of the fourth season due to the fact that she is the most recurring enemy. Even with the Benefactors presence, they still face Kate and Peter doesn't become an outright enemy/threat until the finale, as he previously only schemed. Gallery File:Kate_as_a_Nagul.png|Nagual Kate File:Kate_Argent.jpg|Kate Argent Category:Psychopath Category:Villainesses Category:Related to Hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Master Manipulator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Revived Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Perverts Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Monsters Category:Lycanthropes Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Protective Villains Category:Leader Category:Recurring villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Mutilators Category:Big Bads Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Hunters Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Empowered Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Murderer Category:Arsonists Category:Fighter